1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical surgery, and more particularly to cannula systems and methods, and more specifically, to an illuminated cannula device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimally invasive surgical procedures utilize assorted systems and methods, such as endoscopes or the like, for observing a surgical site or a wound to enable a surgeon to perform various surgical procedures. Generally, in some eye surgeries the surgical field is observed through the pupil. Various medical tools, devices, instruments, or the like are inserted into the vitreal cavity by performing a sclerotomy and/or other procedures to facilitate completion of the surgical procedure. The complexity of the ophthalmic surgery increases the duration of surgery and increases the number of support personnel required to assist the surgeon. Surgical procedure complexity is influenced by instrumentation introduced through various ports created by performing sclerotomies that are controlled by the surgeon. For example, generally, three ports can be created during a posterior operative surgical procedure, although additional or fewer ports can be created as necessary. The multiple ports provide various functions for the surgical procedure. For example, the multiple ports maintain the intraocular pressure through fluid infusion of a fluid, air, oil, or gas, illuminate the interior of the eye via a light source, and provide a controlled access channel for inserting surgical instruments, devices, or the like.